transformers_legends_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Events
thumb|250px|Predacons Unleashed Part 1 Episode After the Events on Transformers Legends event episodes, the Second Transformers legends also continues with event episodes for more intense combat action and more. If you're dealing with an episode boss, you can do it alone or with help.But After Predacons Unleashed Part 1, there will be the Previous Transformers Legends events. The Events in the Game will be sort of connected to the Transformers Legends phone game, but alot different. After the War Dawn event, there will be a new episode campaign known as Evolution Cards Event Gameplay Original Event Gameplay The original Events which are not evolutionized events where there are Evolve bosses. If you are in a mission, and there is a Episode Boss such as Grimlock, will go and start the fight at the location. But Later in the Original boss events, there will be Energon boss clones with the boss like Grimlock along with him. New Gameplay Boss Setting There Will be a new feature known as the Boss selector. That feature allows which boss they want to face for more gameplay action and combat.The New feature will be on the Event settings and will set the Example of setting the boss they want to face and defeat the boss Event Marathon At the End of the Event such as Predacons Rising, the players will get bridged for a chance of getting a bonus bounty of 415,250 event points. If the competitors want the bonus points, they will have to get through all the bosses and win.If the player lost, the player will go to the End part with the Leaderboard and continuation part. If the player won, the player will get the bonus points an will get all the episode rewards. That Marathon will only happen on the Non-Evolution Events. List of Events *Harvest of The Insecticons Raidboss Event *Day of the Dinobots (Part 1) Raidboss Event *Robots in the Sky Raidboss Event *Unleash the Beasts Raidboss Event *Cold Delivery Raidboss Event *Countdown to Extinction Raidboss Event *Predacons Unleashed Part 1 Raidboss Event *Day of the Dinobots (Part 2) Raidboss Event *Heavy Metal War (Part 1) Raidboss Event *All Hail Galvatron Raidboss Event *The Bee Team Raidboss Event *Return to the Space Bridge Raidboss Event *Predacons Unleashed Part 2 Raidboss Event *Origins of the Primes Raidboss Event *Battle of the Cosmos Raidboss Event *Heavy Metal War (Part 2) Raidboss Event *Predacons Unleashed (Part 3) Raidboss Event *Countdown to Doomsday Raidboss Event *Operation Bombers at Ready Raidboss Event *Nemesis Rising Raidboss Event *Rise of the Kaiju Raidboss Event *Predacons Rising Raidboss Event *Road to Ruin Raidboss Event *Full Assualt Raidboss Event *War Dawn Raidboss Event *Covert Operations Evolution Event *Rage of the Dinobots Raidboss Event *Rampage of the Seekers Raidboss Event List of Gameplay Changes Day of the Dinobots (Part 1) * Level 6 and 7 raid bosses Robots in the Sky * Removed level 7 raid bosses * Four instead of three raid bosses * Double/Triple exp for upgrading and credit selling cards * Gold Episode Weapon Medals Unleash the Beasts * Ruby Crystal Medal for top 30 * Max amount of reward bosses is 1 * Added Transmetal and Weapon Upgrading material * Only one character receives x2 bonus, instead of all Super Rares Cold Delivery *Raid cards' signature weapons are shields Countdown to Extinction *Three raid bosses instead of four at the start of the event *The 4th boss appeared at the middle of the event Predacons Unleashed Part 1 * First appearance for Ultimate Platinum Warrior Medal * Ruby Crystal Medal for the top 10,000 * Appearance of Level 8 and 9 bosses * x40,x32,x30,x22,x19,x4,x2 episode raid cards bonus appeared * Ultimate Rare raid boss and card Day of the Dinobots (Part 2) *Five raid bosses instead of four *Ultra rare raid boss and card *x10 episode raid card bonus appeared *Tier episode space bridge introduced *Appearance of the X1-level bosses Heavy Metal War (Part 1) *Four raid bosses instead of five *Both forms of x3 raid card are in episode rewards *Appearance of the X2 level bosses All Hail Galvatron *Appearance of level 7 bosses Return to the Space Bridge * x15 episode raid card bonus appeared * Appearance of Level 10 and 11 bosses * Appearance of X3 level bosses * Special Ruby crystal medal for top 200 * 8 bosses on event Predacons Unleashed Part 2 * Ultimate Rare boss on the 3rd day * 2 weeks event * All SUPER RARE and ULTRA RARE for top 4,000 * Appearance of Level 12,13,14,15,X4,X5,X6,X7 * Appearance of Ultimate Rare Boss Battle of the Cosmos * Boss cards' signature weapon are Dark Star sabers. * Raid cards' signature weapons are Star Sabers. * Appearance of Level 16 and X8. Predacons Unleashed (Part 3) * First Apperance of Ultimate Rare Raid Boss Rise of the Kaiju * New side Kaiju joins in. War Dawn *MVP bonus increased to 4x Covert Operations *Evolution Cards *Energon Cloned boss Rage of the Dinobots * Apperance of Level 17,18, and X9 bosses